Once Upon a Hero
by temari80
Summary: Captain Rip Hunter, keeper of time and space has called upon Oliver Queen aka the green arrow and his team to help him and his team on a dangerous mission. While on that mission their ship is attacked and damaged and they awake on a mysterious planet where things of a child's imagination are real. Can Oliver and his team figure out how to get home or will they be stuck


Rip looked at the timeline like he did every morning. This time though something was very wrong. Star City, was no where to be seen in anytime after 2046. It just vanished . He asked Gideon to pull up a newspaper from 2047. The headline made it pretty clear what happened. Savage had talked the government into entirely nuking the entire city, claiming it was a war zone ready to spill over into the rest of the world.

"Dammit" Rip shouted and slammed a book on his desk. Sara strolled in and slumped down into one of his chairs and put her feet on the desk. "What's wrong Rip?" She asked with a yawn. "If you must know Star City is completely wiped out in 2046 Ms. Lance" Rip said pushing her feet of his desk.

Sara just stared at Rip. "Really?" She asked. "Really" Rip replied. "Is there a way to stop that from happening" Sara asked feeling sick. "I was just about to study that when you interrupted me" Rip stated, obviously annoyed. "I will gather the others and await you in the main room" Sara said leaving.

The others were waiting when Rip came out of his room. "Alright, we can stop this but we are going to need a much bigger team" Rip murmured. Everybody sat quietly waiting to hear what the next plan of action would be.

"Well, I have decided our best hope is to head to Star City and pick up Team Arrow, and Nyssa Al Ghul" Rip said trying to ditch Sara's gaze. "Don't worry Rip, were both big girls and can handle being ex's and teammates and above all friends" Sara said smiling.

Len groaned from the back of the room. "Is something wrong Mr. Snart" Rip asked knowing that the answer wouldn't be good. "What if this is another trap. Your good at getting us caught In those" Len snarled and stood closer to Mick, almost in a protective stance. Rip looked at the two men in wonder. "This time Leonard, I've done my homework and this is exactly what needs to be done" he said hoping it would calm him down. Len nodded and relaxed.

Mick grinned over Len's shoulder making Rip shudder which started to piss Len off again. He hated when the others showed fear of Mick. Mick bent down and whispered "calm down Len, I'm ok baby" and with that Len's body relaxed and he leaned back against Mick.

With that and some final questions from Ray and Stein about science stuff, they all headed to their rooms and got ready for the trip. As soon as the team got everything together and buckled in, they jumped to Star City, circa 2016. Sara and Ray were the first off the ship. They were super excited to be home. Leading the others to the arrow cave, Sara and Ray talked the whole time about what they wanted to do before they took off again.

Mick and Leonard knew what they wanted to do. There were a few banks in Star City that they had never been too and they wanted to visit. "Hey captain, we shall meet up with you at the ship, Mick and I have a deposit to withdraw" Leonard said and they headed towards Star National Bank with smiles on their faces.

Rip sighed, Ray panicked and Sara laughed as they watched those two leave. Jax and Stein also took a leave of absence to go visit loved ones for a little bit before leaving again. Sara, Kendra and Rip were the only ones to make it to the Arrow cave.

Laurel saw Sara and ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. Her dad did the same thing. Next came Felicity, John, Thea and Roy followed lastly by Oliver. Felicity had already started talking up a storm with Ray by the time the hug fest was over. Rip cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"We need to move quickly. Once we are on the ship I will explain everything" Rip said. Oliver and the others didn't move. They just stared at him and couldn't figure out why he was barking orders at them.

Rip sighed " I really need all of you to come with us to help stop the total annihilation of Star City" he continued. They all looked at Sara and Ray who nodded their heads in agreement with Rip. Oliver and the team huddled and discussed it while Sara and Ray looked on. They had never seen them actually have team meetings before.

"Fine. We will come" Oliver said finally. Sara went and hugged her sister and dad and helped them get their stuff together for the trip. As soon as the team was ready,

Sara looked around. The only person missing was Nyssa. "Rip, you said we needed Nyssa so we have to find her" Sara said reminding Rip of his own words. At that, the Assassin walked into the room. Sara wanted to kick herself for letting that get away. Nyssa went over and to Sara's surprise gave her a big kiss. "That Sara is to prove I still trust in you" Nyssa said with a smile and joined the others.

Sara couldn't move. Laurel finally shook her out of her trance and Sara and Ray led them to the Waverider. Felicity was excited to get her hands on some of those computer components and John just stared in disbelief.

Leonard and Mick strolled up at that point. They had a couple bags full of something. "Oh god, you guys really did it" Sara said laughing again. "We just had a huge withdrawal but I think we should get out of here before the cops decide to come" Mick said and then caught sight of Captain Lance and ADA Lance. "Ah shit, their here" Len groaned. "Nah, they aren't here for you guys, they are here to help us and plus their my family and they won't arrest my friends" Sara said giving Laurel and Quentin a pouty face. "Your lucky we have a world to save" Quentin said glaring at the two men and then grabbing the arms of both of his girls and pulled them inside.

Mick and Leonard laughed and headed to their quarters to count their win. "Are those two sleeping together yet?" Oliver asked Sara. "They're but they won't admit it. I also heard them talking about wanting to get two more members for some reason" Sara said laughing. Oliver laughed and wished he hadn't completely screwed things up with Felicity.

Rip showed everyone to their quarters and showed them how to buckle in for the take off and landing. As soon as the bridge cleared out he sighed. Sara, Laurel and Quentin all went to visit while Felicity had Ray and Martin show her around the ship as well as the ships computer system. Kendra, Roy, Thea and Jax all went to Kendra's room to play cards. Oliver, Nyssa and John were each focusing their energies on trying to remain calm being confined to a ship.

This wasn't supposed to be a fun trip but like always the crew made it into a farce. He also wasn't looking forward to playing babysitter and peace keeper with all the egos on board. At least he had Quentin and Stein to help him out. He set the coordinates and kicked back. Maybe this would be more fun than he thought.

Down in the cargo hold, two stowaways were planing out when and where to announce their prescience. Malcolm and Damien smiled at one another and kicked back. This was going to be a very interesting trip for both of them.

Suddenly the ship rocked back and forth. "Captain, we've ran into a temporal time shift and the ship is damaged and I've lost all control" Gideon said. Rip got on the intercom and said "everyone prepare for a crash landing, somewhere". He got himself buckled in and awaited the coming impact. "So much for a fun time" he muttered to himself.

Emma sat on one of the balconies of her mother's palace. Her trusty sword by her side. She couldn't believe that her son just celebrated his 20th birthday. She felt old. She was just glad that his father had made it.

Neil might not have been the greatest husband but he loved his son. He always made sure to visit when he was in the area and always on birthdays. Just like her dad did for her.

When her parents got divorced she thought it was the end of the world. She knew that her father came from a kingdom far from her mother's and she thought she wouldn't ever see him again.

She was wrong though. Every fortnight he rode in for a fortnight. He always made sure to be there for her birthdays, in which he gave her the sword at her side to her on her 15th birthday, and any huge celebration. The greatest thing was, her parents were still friends.

She smiled. Her and Neil had remained friends as well. It wasn't as hard as she thought. Henry was what mattered. She would love again sometime, at least she hoped so.

Snow walked in and put her arms around her daughter. "Two single woman seeking adventure" Snow said smiling. "Maybe something will fall out of the sky and bring us that adventure" Emma said laughing.

All of a sudden, like the universe had heard Emma's joke, something soared across the sky in a fiery mass and crashed in the fields beyond. Emma looked at her mother.

"Well Emma, adventure came crashing down" Snow said laughing. "Let's go and see what it is" she continued.

Emma grabbed the sheath for her sword and Snow grabbed her bow and arrow. They saddled their horses and started the ride out to where they saw the object crash.

Meanwhile, in his palace of darkness Rumplestiltskin saw the same fiery mass fall from the sky. He smiled and with a wave of his hand, disappeared.

Hades watched the whole thing unfold from his throne in the underworld. He also saw that Damien and Malcolm were on board the ship. Smiling, he to vanished with the flick of his wrist.

The ship crashed into something with a skid and a thud. It sounded as if two planes had just crashed into one another mid-air.

Mick crawled over to Leonard after they hit whatever they had hit. "Hey, you ok Len?" He asked worried. "Never better" Len said sarcastically making Mick smile. "Let's go check on the others and make sure the weaklings didn't die" Mick said laughing and lifting Len off the ground. They shared a quick kiss and headed out.

The ship looked like a battle zone. Mick and Len split up. Mick headed to Sara's room and knocked on the door. "Hey canary, you ok in there" Mick shouted and started pulling the door open.

"A bit banged up, but alive" Sara said and as soon as Mick got the room doors open she jumped on him and gave him a giant hug. "Good to see you too, birdie. Now, let's go see if boy scout and his friends are ok" Mick said peeling Sara off of him. She gave him a giant grin and motioned for Quentin and Laurel to follow. Looking at each other they followed Mick and Sara down the hallway.

Leonard went straight to Rips office. "You ok in here, captain?" Len asked from the doorway. "I'm just fine, Mr. Snart and I'm pleased to see that you are as well" Rip said getting help from Len to stand up.

"What happened?" Len asked as he got Rip to his feet. "We got hit by a temporal time shift, they are very rare. I have no idea where we even are" Rip said worried. "We will be fine. Let's find Mick and the others" Len drawled and they started towards where the living quarters were.

Rip really wanted to know about Leonard and Mick's relationship so he took a gamble and was a about to ask when Leonard said "yes, Mick and I are a couple and we didn't think it was any of your guys business so we didn't make a show out of it". Rip flushed pink and kept walking. Leonard smiled and was glad he didn't go on.

They found Mick forcing another room door open. Len marveled at Mick's strength. His man was sure a beast in and out of the bed. Finally, he got the door open and out came Ray and his new posse.

Next Mick freed Kendra and that group from her quarters and they all gathered in the hallway outside of Kendra's room.

Everyone started talking at once. Len and Mick just sat and relaxed against the wall watching the idiocy form in front of them. Rip finally had enough. "If everyone will just head to the bridge, everything will be explained" Rip said but no one moved.

Len looked at Mick and smiled. "Hey shitheads, the captain wants all your dumbshit asses on the bridge now" Mick growled and with a few moans and some not very kind descriptive words towards Mick, everyone finally filed out towards the bridge quickly. Len didn't care anymore if people knew. He was proud of Mick and he wanted everybody to know. He kissed Mick on the lips and taking his hand followed the others out.

Everybody stared at them as they walked out hand in hand. It was like they all knew, but until then it didn't seem real. Sara, Laurel, Kendra and Felicity all squealed and ran over to them and started asking a million questions. Mick huffed and told them to listen to Rip. Len smiled proudly and turned his attention to the all knowing captain.

Rip thanked Mick for the help and got started. "While traveling to our destination, we hit a temporal time shift and got sent spiraling to an unknown world. I have no idea where we are. Be on your guard and please, try not to get into any bar fights" Rip said and sat down.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and then Oliver spoke up. "I think we should go and check this place out, do we know if we are able to even breathe outside this ship" Oliver asked a little worried. Rip nodded. "Alright then, let's go and take a look around" Oliver said and with Nyssa and John flanking him, he led the group to the cargo bay doors. Mick once again used his strength and pried them open.

Everyone gasped at the beautiful scenery that laid before them. Even Mick and Leonard were impressed. They became even more impressed when they saw a castle and a potential "shopping" adventure.

Waiting until everyone had left, Damien and Malcolm made their escape. They knew where they were and they had people to meet up with. With a swipe of Damien's hand, they were both gone.

8


End file.
